In many applications, spectral measurements are a tool to provide analysis or determining of one or more parameters of a probe. Such parameters typically include properties of the probe which allows determining physical, chemical, biological or other characterizations of the probe. Examples include for example the analysis of chemical compositions such as the analysis of the liquid in a tank etc. Spectral measurements require the generation of a stimulus signal having a certain spectrum range.
In view of the need for generating the stimulus with a certain spectrum range, existing spectral analysis systems include complex circuitry in order to provide the signal over the spectral range. This typically affects the price of such systems and increases the electric power dissipated in such systems.